Two Carriers
by omyhangu
Summary: Akagi disappears one day, leaving a lonely Kaga deep in thought.
1. I Notice the Sea Breeze from Afar

When the wind blows itself into a frenzy, when the clouds turn from white to grey, does she notice it?

"Kaga! Are you able to finish your rice?" I heard an excited voice calling out towards me.

I looked up in response, and saw the endless horizon of sea and clouds expand before me, the docks that were my home insignificant in comparison.

I had expected a flash of black hair, red ribbons and white sleeves that concealed those skilled, beautiful arms made for archery. But in all honesty, were there even red ribbons in the first place? Were those arms still fit for archery practice? Did her sleeves still contain the glossy innocence of white and cleanliness?

Time had changed me, but even my memories were not spared.

How is it that one can remember an event as if it were yesterday, but struggle at the details?

The emotions felt at that point of time was clear as day, but one tends to forget the relevance of the emotions to such events, like how the lingering feeling of a good breakfast stays with you for hours, or for ship girls like us, the morale or melancholy we may gain after a day's work fending off the Deep Sea fleets.

But on what was present: That morning's dishes, the enemies faced, can be expressed in no more than a stutter, the details of those events warped towards the demanding expectations of daily life.

"Kaga, is lunch ready yet?" her voice rang, words that were so habitual around this time in the afternoon, I used to turn around sometimes to see no one present.

I turned to look behind, to see ship girls assembling for lunch, the docks buzzing with activity.

Beneath me, the waves of brine shuddered and chased the direction of the breeze.

Do they perhaps, remember exactly how they follow it on a daily basis? Their endless pursuit of going back and forth, their loyalty fixated on it, going wherever it goes. If the wind were to disappear suddenly one fine day, will the waves finally become still? Will they reminiscence on their past, their companionship?

"Kaga! You need to eat more, or you will not be able fight the Deep Sea Fleet!" you whispered fiercely, with a subtle touch of concern.

Hearing your words, how I wished that you did not know how many meals I had taken these past few years, how many enemies I had fought, how many hours I had spent staring at the horizon.

Of course, you did not know.

Perhaps, that is where all my sadness lies.

While the sun was still high up in the sky, I heard the Lady Mamiya, the soft ringing of mess tins and trays audible even to the edge of the docks, and more habitual noises. As I stood up to leave, unable to swallow back my hunger, I noticed the horizon.

It changed, with a massive shadow looming towards the docks, towards me.


	2. Recognition

When we met again for the first time, I struggled to think:

Oh, where did she learn to eat like that, as such?

But every shipgirl in the Naval Base knew that it was her favorite past-time.

We shared such a pleasure - being Aircraft Carriers, we need to eat much more than the Destroyers or the Light Cruisers, in order to command the energy to defeat the enemy in great swathes.

It was, never my intention to show that I was happy while eating.

 _That eternal smile, natural even through biting, gnawing, chewing, was Content._

Perhaps, that was why she was popular in that aspect.

I was becoming quickly acquainted with the soft breezes that blew over the Naval Base, and the sounds started to become, familiar. Nostalgic. The Summer's sun had not yet sunk into the deep darkness of the horizon since I was assigned here.

We met at Houshou's - my stomach had guided me to that restaurant, knowing the smell of ramen that escaped from there.

She sat at the counter, and I could hear gushing noises as something delicious went past those lips of her's. There were plenty of shipgirls having their meals, and the inane chatter they made, could not overshadow the gluttonous noises that came from her.

I could not stop to wonder about that empty seat next to her, when the rest of the seats around the counter were packed with noisy Light Cruisers.

Akagi glanced over to the entrance from a humongous bowl, her eyes breaking into a thin smile.

Recognition. Why were my clothes the same, except in color?

Lunch was served with a loving smile from the middle-aged owner - aptly, it was cold noodles.

"Why don't you get something boiling hot, something simmering in oil?" - those were her first lines in a long time.

"It's summer."

A heavy cruiser in deep violet fell off her chair with a bottle of sake clenched gingerly in her white gloves. Akagi's slurping muted such a commotion.

"Want another bowl?" the kindly middle-aged ship acknowledged.

"Get us two each," I pointed at her empty bowl.


	3. Pink-Tinted Archery

"Your Kyuudou is as fine as ever!"

A flash of red-white, and surely the sound of her rippling sleeves as the arrow pierced the paper-thin air must have been for show.

"But of course, mine is better," she laughed, and swifty aimed another arrow in succession.

Two targets fell apart, pieces sinking into the shallow wharf at the same time; They have been timed to.

"I don't lose to people that dare to aim at the enemy with their eyes closed."

Turning as swiftly as I could manage, I released an arrow in her direction-

 _Red-white. Red-white-red-white!_

She took my arrow with one of hers head on, resulting in a satisfying snap.

Both arrowheads and their shafts fell cleanly into the gentle Spring waves between our clogs.

She yawned as if without regard for her incredible skill, and rubbed her tummy.

"Let's have tea! I'm so hungry and thirsty."

Skiiing towards me, she gave a wink.

"You need to try better at _killing me_ , or the enemy will engulf everything we know."

I never knew those dark eyes could carry such stern emotion, despite the smile beneath them.

I knew I should not have hesitated at the very last moment.

 _Red-white… white-red._

"I… I don't mind some dumplings."

Those eyes finally relaxed to reflect some of the afternoon rays.

She dragged me with a hand warmer than Springtime, and we headed to Houshou's.


End file.
